Mikage Shinohara
Mikage Shinohara '(篠原御影, ''Shinohara Mikage) is a former acquaintance and friend of Marika Tachibana during junior high. Appearance Mikage has flowing back-length dark hair that has a pink hair accessory on the top-left side of her hair and navy-blue eyes. She dons the same outfit/uniform as Marika Tachibana, considering the two were once schoolmates before that it is a white-grey shirt coupled with a yellow cravat and a striped, dark-grey, knee-length skirt.Bouquet (volume) Personality Marika Tachibana describes Mikage as "a girl with good pedigree that has the mind of an old man". Mikage is an upbeat girl that in the same time, gives off the impression of a refined young lady. Beneath this however, Mikage acts pervertedly towards attractive women through harassing them such as by sniffing their hair and groping their breasts.Nisekoi Chapter 95Nisekoi Chapter 96 Mikage is very straightforward and somewhat pushy as she demanded that Raku Ichijō and Marika kiss to affirm their relationship as lovers. Although Mikage has a tendency of teasing Marika, by fulfilling her role as an older sister to her, Mikage is caring and supportive towards Marika and to those close to her, all the while acting mature and serious whenever the situations calls for it. Relationships Background Mikage is a student from an unnamed prestige school. During her time as a junior high student, she was once a ringleader of a group that tends to bully Marika Tachibana after her month-long absence and her being an outcast in class. After ten days of continuous bullying, Mikage and her group was trampled upon by Marika single-handedly as she took control of the entire school from the shadows.Nisekoi Chapter 95Nisekoi Chapter 97 For unknown reasons, Mikage grew fond of Marika and took the role of being the "big sister" for the latter. Story Second Year Arc While heading to school, Raku Ichijō spots an unfamiliar girl wearing the same uniform as Marika Tachibana in front of their school building. Mikage took notice of Raku and approaches him for directions. Marika then calls out to Raku, and the former took notice of Mikage behind Raku and acknowledges her. Marika then introduces Mikage to Raku as her long-time friend during her junior-high. After asking Mikage about her presence at their school, Mikage is later introduced at the classroom as a one-day exchange student. As classmates begin swarming around Mikage, she tells them about Marika's past as a victim of bullying who later manipulated the entire school in the shadows. After Mikage had shown her "abnormal" liking towards attractive girls by harassing Chitoge Kirisaki and Kosaki Onodera respectively, Mikage asks Marika about her soon-to-be husband. Marika dodges the question by lying to Mikage about an attractive girl thus leading her outside. Afterwards, Marika introduces Raku to Mikage as her fiancé. After thanking Raku for looking after Marika, Mikage asks Raku about the sensation of groping Marika's breasts. As Raku was taken aback by Mikage's straightforwardness, Marika denies Mikage's hunch of the latter enlarging her breast by massaging it to appeal Raku, further making the latter feeling more uneasy. After knowing that Marika and Raku has yet to kiss after their year-long relationship, Mikage vows to not go home until Marika and Raku kiss as she plans for their date. Later in the classroom, Mikage gets dragged by Marika and Raku after Mikage asked several classmates in regards to the progress between Marika and Raku's relationship. After being convinced that Marika and Raku's relationship should be kept secret, Mikage took notice of Seishirō Tsugumi and gropes her breasts after being told to lift her arm up, then giving Seishirō a perfect 10 points for her well-developed busts, much to Seishirō's distress. After attempting to tackle Haru Onodera upon seeing her, Mikage again spots Chitoge and lunges at her and asks for good dating locations after mentioning about Marika and Raku's relationship. Overheard by the class, Marika affirms her relationship with Raku, thus sending the latter flying after being punched by Chitoge. Soon, Marika and Raku were brought by Mikage to an amusement park in the hopes that the two kiss, while stalking them in disguise. In the midst of their date, Mikage casually approaches Marika. After stating her relief towards Marika's current condition and love interest towards Johnny Depp, Mikage wonders why Marika hasn't been too forceful towards Raku and asking her if she hasn't told the him about something her fiancée has yet to know, adding to not make any regrets. Seeing Raku, Mikage reassures him to just have fun with his date with Marika as she tags along. Later, Mikage suggests that they ride a ferris wheel. Arriving there, Mikage had Raku and Marika be alone together in a ferris wheel cabin as she roots for the two to kiss. Afterwards she calls out to Marika's aid, Honda. After attempting to lunge at her, Mikage asks Honda "how" Marika is doing. Refusing to give Mikage an answer, Mikage instead entrusts Marika under Honda's care as the latter remarks how Mikage had changed. Then, Mikage asks Honda for an unknown favor. Later that day, as Raku and Marika sees Mikage off, the latter reveals that she was well aware that Raku and Marika were faking their relationship. After Marika thanked Mikage, the latter praised Marika that she was indeed a strong girl, taking into account her past experience as the leader of a group that once bullied Marika and how she was defeated by her. As Raku was surprised by the outcome, Mikage bids farewell to Raku and Marika. Trivia *The name 'Mikage '''means "sea, ocean" (海) ('mi) and "light" (影) (kage). *Mikage's surname Shinohara means "bamboo grass" (篠) (shino) and "field, plain" (原) (hara). *Mikage claims to have a liking towards the famous Hollywood actor, Johnny Depp.Nisekoi Chapter 86 *Mikage speaks with a Kansai dialect. **But unlike Marika Tachibana, Mikage openly speaks in this dialect to those around her. *During the ending credits starting from Episode 18, Mikage made a cameo appearance in a form of a caricature, alongside Paula McCoy, Haru Onodera, Suzu Ayakaji (Fuu), Yui Kanakura, Honda and Migisuke Aiba. References Category:Female characters Category:Characters